A need exists for real-time streaming of data from a rig to avoid explosions, fires, and blow outs on a rig, such as when a driller approaches a high value natural gas or oil reserve.
A need exists for real-time streaming of data from a rig enabling management personnel to view the data from the rig from a remote location, such as from a warm remote location 2,000 miles away from a cold harsh, brutal, arctic air drilling site.
A need exists for real-time streaming of data enabling management and rig operators to simultaneously view performance of the drilling operations of multiple rigs to avoid environmental spills and protect the environment by monitoring the wells 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.
A need exists for real-time streaming of data on surface conditions near a well, allowing for quick action to instill protective measures to prevent death on a rig, which can result in a shut down of an entire company, and can dramatically affect the morale of workers on related rigs owned by the same company.
A need exists for real-time streaming of data during horizontal and directional drilling to prevent intersection of boreholes during multi-hole drilling at a single site.
A need exists for real-time streaming of data to correctly mix drilling muds relative to operations during drilling.
A further need exists for real-time streaming of data for economic evaluations of a formation.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.